runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Fallen angels
For full details ''' http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/forums.ws?87,88,761,60085478 Hello, welcome to the clan Fallen Angel This clan is all about having fun. We will have tons of fun events such as clan warz, fog(fist of guthix), duel arena, and much more. This clan only accepts players that are 65+ or higher. But don't let that stop you from joining this clan. Just train harder and you can join. I expect everyone, i mean EVERYONE to be respectful to one another. I do not tolerate things such as calling each other names or cursing(cussing). We do joke alot with people, but please, give them some respect. The reason why i made this clan was just so f2p(free to play) can have fun even without having to pay, unlike members. If you guys are having trouble with any quest or anything. Just ask a clan member. Thats what there here for. There are no strict rules to this clan, because that would be really boring. We are Fallen Angel, we dont take back our words. Do whatever you think is right. Events Fog(Fist of Guthix) Duel Arena, we can bet if we want. Clan Warz PvP Bounty World 26k Tricks Rev Hunting Lessar Demon Hunting Elverag Hunting Falador's Party Room Strength, Range, Magic Training Meetings. Location is always held at Barbarian Village. Extra Details Location of my time: East Us timeline. Even though my time is that, don't let that stop you from joining. Clan Chat: Leepoxchai Lightscgod3 For those of you who are wondering why the clan chat name is leepoxchai, its only because i changed my name to lightscgod3.0_o Rules 1. Never mock someone because of their leveL 2. NO SPAMMING!!!! 3. Never talk crap about Generals 4. No fighting with members,if did, tell me what the problem is 5. Respect everyones position 6. If you can, please bump the thread once a day 7. Attend one event every two weeks, or you will be demoted 8. If going on vacation or something like that, please mail me so i can know. My mail adress is hippocracker333@gmail 9. Never complain about why you should be a better rank 10. Have the passion to have a good attitude 11. Have fun 12. Don't listen to anyone if you think your decision is right. 13. Don't say you can't do an event because you need to train, you will be either demoted or kicked out Applications Username: Combat Level: Strength Level: Attack Level: Defense Level: Magic Level: Range Level: Prayer Level: Summoning Level: Are you going to be loyal to your clan? Will you bump the thread atleast once a day? Do you have something to say to the clan? What timezone are you in? Whats is the coolest skill you like? Did you have an old clan before if so, why did you quit? Important events '''We are currently at war with our rival clan - nicnic555 . Nicnic is light's twin brother! Please post important events here and on our runescape forums. Ranks Ranks are just something you should be proud of, it proves you are superior than other people Please i mean please, don't beg for ranks. It makes you look pathetic and not only that, but weak. The ranks are Leader Of Clan Co-Leader General Captain Lieutenant Sergeant Corporal Recruit I do accept recomendation of other people why you should be a higher rank. So how do you get a higher rank? Easy, all you have to do is just play runescape and attend events. But this is when the competetive part comes, captain and generals have to compete for their position. That is held every month in the duel arena. So beware Generals and Captains, you never know if your position is going to be taken. High rankings on runescape L'eader: Lightscgod3 (Hippocracker333@gmail.com) ' Generals: 1stevenly Hoddie54 (Theoneandonlyhamza@hotmail.co.uk OR Hoddie54@gmail.com) ' ' KillerDrums0 Captins: Thelastelf ' Pkmilan' ' Zack30111' (there are more , but i can't remember their names - please don't be offeneded if ur a captin adn your name isn't on there) Other Just a few extra details. Think your leader isn't qualified Do some of you think i'm not qualifed or im just stupid? Well as you see everything you said may be true.jk. Ive been in a clan called Maximum Carnage(Very good clan) for about 2 months which was only for members only. Want to know the reason why i quit? The reason why i quit was because i wanted f2p people have a chance to expirience what its like to ACTUALLY have fun without paying a dime to jagex. Jagex is a great company, it really is. They try to make the game more balanced everyday. Even though it may not be pleasant, that prevents hackers. So call me crazy, but the reason why i quit was only for that reason. Yours Truly LightScgod3 Consequences In my clan there will be consequences if you disobey the rules. If you do perhaps disobey the rules, the first time, you WILL be demoted. If you break the rule the second time, you will be automatically back to the recruit rank. If you disobey the rules the third time, you will be kicked out of my clan. Disobey the rules barly will happen to anyone because the rules are just simple. Remember the consequences. Events For events please go into either the clan chat to acquire details or to the link at the top of the page(the link that says"For full details"). Edited by Hoddie54! --Hoddie54 14:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Hoddie54 - High ranking General Category:Clans Category:Free-to Play and Pay-to-Play clans